Une Vie Sous Dépendance
by hisae.t
Summary: Les enquêteurs du FBI se retrouvent confrontés à une série de meurtres, ils vont faire la rencontre de la fille d'un profileur mondialement reconnu. Risque de spoiler à partir de la saison 5.
1. Prologue

Titre : Une Vie Sous Dépendance

Auteur : XAngHackX

Crédits : Esprits criminels (Criminal Minds) a été créée par Jeff Davis, les personnages suivants lui appartiennent : David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau (dit J.J) et Pénélope Garcia. Les autres dépendent entièrement de mon imagination.

Rating : 18ans+

Résumé : Les enquêteurs du FBI se retrouvent confrontés à une série de meurtres, ils vont faire la rencontre de la fille d'un profileur mondialement reconnu. On suivra les périples d'Angélia Lewis tout d'abord au lycée et ensuite au FBI. L'histoire continuera après cette série de meurtres dans la ville de Charlotte.

Violences et Lemons, et risque de spoiler à partir de la saison 5.

Histoire de la série : (wikipédia) Le département des sciences du comportement (BAU, _Behavior Analysis Unit_ en version originale), situé à Quantico en Virginie, est une division du FBI, menée par l'agent Aaron Hotchner. C'est une équipe de profileurs, amenée à se déplacer dans l'ensemble des États-Unis (et parfois ailleurs), chargée d'enquêter localement sur les criminels et les tueurs en série

**Prologue**

Journal Télévisé de la CNN

Présentatrice : Bienvenue sur le journal de la CNN. Cela va bientôt faire deux semaine que notre premier titre est inchangé : le tueur en série de Charlotte. (Ndla : ville américaine, se situant en Caroline du Nord). Plus de vingt-cinq meurtres restent à élucidée au moment ou je vous parle. Une équipe du FBI est en ce moment sur place, mais elle ne réussit pas à contrôler ces massacres. Nous venons tout juste d'obtenir une nouvelle information sur la progression de l'enquête : une nouvelle équipe est envoyée sur le champ pour remplacer l'ancienne. Elle nous vient de Virginie et est réputé pour être la meilleure équipe de profileurs.

- Dans un avion, au dessus de la Californie du Nord -

« Mais pourquoi, ils nous ont pas donné l'affaire au tout début ? Comment on fait nous ? On va devoir réinterroger, revoir une vingtaine de scènes de crimes... » S'énerve Derek Morgan.

« En fait il y en à vingt-cinq en tout. Et il faut compter que plus de la moitié sont sûrement déjà nettoyé, il faudra les examiner avec les photos prises par la police locale. » Intervient Spencer Reid.

Derek lève les bras au ciel, signe de « je vous l'avez bien dît, on est dans une merde pas possible ». Aaron Hotchner, qui vient de sortir de l'espace réservé au pilote, prend la parole.

« Calme-toi Morgan, je sais que ça va être dur mais maintenant qu'on nous as refilé l'affaire, il va falloir se donner à fond. Bon, on atterrit dans cinq minutes, Morgan, Prentiss et J.J, vous allez aller au commissariat de la ville et contacter Garcia pour qu'elle vous envoie tout ce qu'elle à sur les victimes et les scènes de crimes, Reid, David et moi on va aller sur la dernière scène de crime. »

« Quand c'est déroulé le dernier meurtre ? » demande Emily.

« Hier soir. On a découvert le corps ce matin même » répond J.J

« Bon, faîtes attention, on va avoir la presse sur le dos pendant toute l'affaire, donc aucune gaffe, on ne donne aucune piste à la presse. » termina Aaron.

L'avion atterrit et les agents descendent. Deux breaks noirs les attendent. Le premier se dirige vers le commissariat et la deuxième se rend dans le centre de Charlotte.

POV Angélia

Lourdes. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Je suis incapable de les lever. Et pourtant, il faudra bien les lever, j'ai cours aujourd'hui. J'ai cours comme tout les autres jours de la semaine. Hum, aucune envie de se lever pour vivre une journée banale à souhait. Banale ? Ma vie. Pas si sûr…

.

« PUTAIN DE REVEIL A LA CON ! » hurlais-je, tout en l'envoyant valser dans un coin de ma chambre. Je met ma tête sous mon oreiller tout en maudissant l'homme qui à inventé le réveil (ndla : tout le monde s'est sûrement dit ça au moins une fois, non ?) ce pauvre homme qui n'a rien fait, mais bon, il faut bien maudire quelqu'un le matin pour sa mauvaise humeur. N'entendant plus le bruit de mon réveil, je sortit ma tête de sous mon oreiller et jeta un coup d'œil là ou j'avais gentiment poussé mon réveil : il était complètement disloqué. « Un réveil de moins, c'est le dix-septième en un mois que j'ai cassé, pensais-je, mais il y en a encore un. Celui que je ne pourrais jamais cassé en l'envoyant contre un mur… ma mère ».

« AAAAAAANNGGGGEEELLLIIAAA ! PETIT DEJEUNER ! TOUT DE SUITE ! TU VAS RATER LE BUS ! » Hurla la dîte-réveil.

Je poussais un gémissement de résignation et me leva, me dirigeant vers mon armoire. Je passais devant ma glace et me regardait quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Quelle tête j'ai le matin. « Il faut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, pensais-je » Cheveux blonds, dégradés, m'arrivant aux épaules en bataille, petite taille, 1 mètre 55, corps normale, ni trop mince, ni trop grosse, le juste milieu et des yeux verts. Je me regardais encore quelques minutes avant d'attraper un baggy noir et une chemise en vichy noir, j'attrape ma brosse à cheveux essayant d'arranger ma tignasse en quelque chose de présentable.

« AAAANNNNGGGEEELLLIIAAA ! TU VEUX QUE JE MONTE TE CHERCHER ? » Hurla de nouveau la douce voix de ma mère.

Préférant éviter la punition maternelle, j'attrape mon sac, quelques affaires de cours et descendit quatre par quatre les escaliers et manque de me rétamer arriver en bas. Je balance mon sac dans l'entrée et rentre dans la cuisine. Ma mère était aux fourneaux, j'attrape un pancake, le fourra dans ma bouche, un verre de jus d'orange et alla dans le salon, je lance un « bonjour papa » à une photographie posé sur la cheminée. J'adore cette photo : elle montre mon père tenant une petite fille blonde dans les bras avec un grand livre intitulé « Profilage ». John Lewis. Mon père. Décédé depuis déjà deux ans. Deux ans. Tellement court et tellement long à la fois. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais dix ans, ma mère ne supportant plus mon père qu'elle trouvait trop immature pour élever un enfant. Un père si peu présent pour son enfant. Mon père était le meilleur profileur du pays, reconnu. Il m'a transmis la passion du profilage depuis que je suis capable de penser correctement. Dès que je croisais une personne, mon esprit faisait rapidement un portrait psychologique. Cela devenait une habitude. Mon père en riait, disant que c'était dans les gènes. Ma mère trouvait cela moins drôle, et cela entraînait de nombreuses disputes. J'entendis un bruit de klaxon et repense soudainement que j'ai cours et que si je ne veux pas rater le bus je dois me dépêcher. Je file dans la cuisine, embrasse ma mère, attrape mon sac et sortit de chez moi. Trop tard le bus était partit. J'attrapais mon skate qui était dehors et m'élança à grande vitesse vers le lycée. Je repensais à la phrase de mon père « le profilage, ça se transmet dans les gènes, et toi, Angélia tu l'as ». Bien sûr que je l'ai. Mais alors comment j'ai pu me tromper de la sorte… Comment est-ce que ça pu en est arrivé là ?

Fin POV Angélia


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Un :**

-Commissariat de Charlotte-

J.J, Derek et Emily arrivent devant le commissariat. Ils rentrent dans l'établissement, se présente, montre leurs plaques et furent conduits, par un petit stagiaire à l'air morose, dans un bureau ou l'adjoint au commissaire les attendait.

« Bonjour. Ravie de vous rencontrer » dit-il enthousiaste. « Je suis l'adjoint au commissaire, Sam Collins ».

« Bonjour. Je suis Jennifer Jareau, la personne que vous avez eu au téléphone, et voici Derek Morgan et Emily Prentiss, deux des agents du FBI. »

L'adjoint leur fit un signe de tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent du bureau, montèrent un escalier et rentrèrent dans une salle de réunion avec des tableaux blancs couvert de photos des scènes de crimes. Quelques écritures dans un coin mais sinon, page blanche.

« Voilà, on vous as mis toutes les photos des 24 scènes de crimes. Ceux de la 25ème vont arriver avec les preuves qu'auront ramassées les scientifiques. Je vous laisse ». Sam Collins sortit les laissant seule dans la pièce.

« Bon je contacter Garcia » commence Derek. Il s'assoit et allume l'ordinateur portable, pose une webcam sur le dessus du PC cliqua sur diverse touches avant de parler.

« Salut beauté, ça va ? Tu me vois ? ».

« Je te reçois 5 sur 5 mon chou. Alors ? Charlotte, c'est comment ? » Demande Garcia.

« Bah, il fait beau, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise… tu peux nous envoyer tout ce que tu as sur les 24 meurtres ? » demande Derek.

« C'est parti mon beau, je te trouve ça tout de suite et je t'envois tout après ».

Derek se lève, rejoignant Emily et J.J qui regardaient les photos des meurtres.

« Alors ? » demande Derek.

« Alors, rien. Je ne vois aucunes concordances entre tous les meurtres. A ce que je vois il n'utilise pas les mêmes armes pour tuer. Aucun signe de rituels. La seule ressemblance que je vois, ou plutôt que je lis c'est que tous les meurtres se sont déroulés dans les caves de maison à vendre. » Explique Emily.

« Plutôt pratique. Rien à nettoyer, personne comme témoin. » Commente J.J

« Il faudrait faire une liste des maison vides ou à vendre. Garcia ? » Appelle Derek

« Je t'ai entendu mon beau, je te trouve ça tout de suite. » répondit Garcia.

-Maison à vendre dans le centre de Charlotte-

Le break s'arrête devant la maison. Les trois agents en descendent et se dirigent vers la maison, montrant leurs plaques pour passer en dessous du fil jaune. Ils furent vite rejoints par le commissaire de la ville.

« Vous êtes les nouveaux agents qu'on nous envois ? » demande l'homme.

« Oui. Je suis Aaron Hotchner, dirigeant de l'équipe, et voici l'agent David Rossi et le docteur Spencer Reid (ndla docteur signifie, ici, qu'il est haut diplômé, Spencer a fait de longue études pour en arriver là ou il est). Vous êtes le chef de la police, Antonio Wolf ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Bon mettez ces gants et suivez-moi. » Leur dit le chef de la police en leur tendant les fameux gants en latex.

Les trois agents les enfilèrent et le suivent. Ils rentrent dans la maison. Celle-ci et comme toute les maisons en constructions, étaient tapissées de bâches en plastiques. Une odeur de ciment et de peinture fraîche emplissait tout le hall. Ils se dirigent vers une porte ouverte avec deux gardes de chaque côté. Ils descendirent des escaliers en bois et arrivent dans la cave. Un spectacle pour le moins sanglant se tenait devant eux. Des giclées de sang paraient murs et plafond. Le centre de tout ce sang gisait contre un pilier en bois. Le corps ne ressemblait plus trop à un corps. Tout ce qui restait attaché était en fait le tronc du corps. Ses bras, jambes et tête gisaient sur le sol, en dessous.

« Ce connard de boucher l'a bien fait souffrir avant de la tuer » cracha le chef de police.

« Comment ça ? » demande l'agent Hotchner. Le chef de police entreprit alors de raconter ce que lui avait dit le médecin légiste et les scientifiques.

« D'après le médecin légiste, il lui aurait d'abord coupé un à un ses doigts avant de trancher la main puis il tranché son bras petit à petit. Pareil avec l'autre bras et les jambes. Il l'a éventré et tout ça vivante ! Puis il lui a coupé la langue et enfin la tête. Pauvre petite. »

« On sait qui est la victime ? » demande l'agent Rossi

« Ouais. Serena Parker, 17 ans. En dernière année au lycée « Malcolm X ». »

« Vous avez noté des ressemblances avec les autres meurtres ? » questionne l'agent Rossi.

« Bah. Chaque meurtre s'est produit dans une maison à vendre, abandonné ou en construction, comme celle-ci par exemple… beau cadeau pour les proprios. Sinon, ce sont tous des jeunes filles entre 15 et 19 ans allant au lycée « Malcolm X ». Vos collègues suspectaient soit des professeurs, soit des élèves. » Expliqua Antonio.

« Donc l'épicentre est le lycée. Il faudrait y aller et interroger les amies des victimes. » Propose l'agent Reid.

« Oui, Reid appelle Morgan et Prentiss, qu'ils nous rejoignent là-bas. Et je pense qu'on devrait s'installer une base là-bas, se sera plus pratique pour les interroger ou si ils veulent venir nous parler. » Répondit Hotchner.

« On va vous y conduire » propose le chef de police.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux :**

Le lycée « Malcolm X ». Un lycée banal dans une ville banale. Une ville banale qui devient la scène de théâtre de vingt-cinq crimes. Vingt-cinq crimes pour le moment non résolu. Tout l'Amérique suit en détail ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville d'habitude si tranquille. Les deux breaks arrivent au lycée sous le regard admiratif ou suspicieux des lycéens. Certains essayaient de vivre comme si rien d'anormal ne se passait. D'autres suspectaient n'importe qui et se méfiaient de tout le monde. Les filles étaient craintifs et les garçons mal à l'aise.

« Et ben la taille du lycée. On se croirait dans une entreprise. » Siffla, admiratif, Derek.

« Oui, il y a en tout quatre mille élèves et mille employés regroupant : professeurs, technicien, administration, surveillants, personnel de la cantine. C'est l'un des plus grands lycées de la Caroline du Nord. » Explique Reid.

« En gros si le tueur est la, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin » se lamente Derek.

Sous cette dernière remarque, les agents avancèrent devant l'immense portail qui renfermait le lycée. J.J se dirigea vers la gardienne, discuta quelques minutes avec elle avant qu'elle lui remette différents papiers. Après être rentrée dans le lycée, elle distribua les différents papiers aux membres de l'équipe.

« Bon, alors ça c'est un passe qui permet d'accéder au château, qui regroupe la section administration, intendance, etc. et ça c'est un plan du lycée. Si j'ai bien compris, il y dix bâtiments. On va aller d'abord voir le principal du lycée. C'est lui pourra nous renseigner sur les élèves qui ont été tuées »

(Petit interlude pour pouvoir vous expliquer, chers lecteurs, la structure du lycée. J'ai pris exemple sur le mien qui est, à ce que j'ai lu le plus grand d'île de France : le lycée Jean-Baptiste Corot. Donc comme je l'ai écrit il y a dix bâtiments et un château. Quand on arrive au lycée, on se retrouve devant un grand portail, on rentre et on doit marcher le long d'une allée qui conduit au château (on peut aussi passer sur des côtés) Il y a des douves donc on passe sur un pont pour accéder sous le porche du château et enfin il faut encore marcher pour arriver à un pont. Là on arrive a un champ. Sur la gauche, le réfectoire, le gymnase et le bâtiment H1 appelé aussi pôle artistique. Sur la droite, dans l'ordre : le bâtiment A, les bâtiments G1 et G côte à côte, ensuite le bâtiment B, puis l'aquarium, avec comme première étage la cafét' et au deuxième le CDI, ensuite le bâtiment D, puis les bâtiments F1 et F côte à côte et le dernier est le bâtiment E. J'ai oublié le bâtiment C qui est dans la longueur, il commence de B et finis en D, c'est le plus long. Et il faut préciser que tout les bâtiments on deux étages (3 pour les F) et il y a une longue passerelle au deuxième de A à E en passant par C. Je sais c'est super compliqué pour ceux qui connaissent pas mais je vous ferais un petit dessin et je mettrai quelques photos du lycée, ou si vous trouvez que mes dessins sont pas compréhensibles non plus allez sur le site du lycée, il faut taper Lycée Jean Baptiste Corot Savigny sur Orge sur google ou sinon pages jaunes. Et encore je n'ai pas parlé des bâtiments près du château pour les profs…)

Les autres hochèrent de la tête en signe de confirmation. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château et passèrent sous le porche. Sous le porche se trouvait une porte où était marqué administrations. Après avoir suivi les flèches, ils se trouvèrent devant le bureau du principal. Celui-ci avait la mine sombre, des signes d'inquiétude et de fatigue se lisaient sur son visage. Il se leva et serra la main à J.J qui présenta l'équipe. Il fit un signe de tête nerveux aux autres membres et se rassit derrière son bureau.

« Bon, je suppose que vous voulez parler aux proches des victimes. Je pense que vous devriez voir et observer la classe TR3. C'est la classe ou il y a eu le plus de victimes. (Mon fonctionnement des classes marche comme mon lycée. Une même classe toute l'année sauf pour les LV2 et le sport qui est non mixte.). En ce moment ils sont en F004, en classe de philosophie. Si vous avez d'autres questions interrogez les CPE et les surveillants, ou sinon venez me voir. »

« Merci monsieur, nous reviendrons sûrement vous posez d'autres questions. Où se trouvent les CPE et les surveillants ? » Demande Aaron.

« Les surveillants sont au point accueil en C. Et les CPE sont dans différents bâtiments, demandez leur emplacement au point accueil. » Répondit le directeur.

Après avoir remercié le principal, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment C. Ils parlèrent aux surveillants qui leur donne les numéros de salle des CPE et l'emploi du temps des TR3 ainsi que la liste des victimes et leur anciennes classes. En chemin vers le bâtiment F, ils croisèrent quelques élèves, tous se dépêchaient de rentrer dans un bâtiment.

« Et bien, ils ont tous l'air bien joyeux » Dit ironiquement Derek

« Tu serais comment toi, si vingt-six des élèves du lycée que tu fréquente se faisaient tuer au hasard. » répliqua Emily.

En silence, ils rejoignirent le bâtiment F et repèrent la salle F004. Ils toquèrent et rentrèrent. Il y avait peu d'élèves, même pas une vingtaine. Ils avaient tous une mine sombre et regardèrent les agents du FBI, comme si ceux-ci vont leur sauter à la gorge dans quelques secondes.

« Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Aaron Hotchner, je suis le dirigeant de la nouvelle équipe de profilage qui à été envoyé pour résoudre cette affaire de meurtres. Voici mon équipe : les agents David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, et Jennifer Jareau et le docteur

Spencer Reid. Nous sommes désolée de vous infliger une nouvelle fois cela mais nous allons devoir tous réinterroger pour les besoins de l'enquête. Pour tous ceux qui désirent nous parler en dehors des fois ou nous voudrons vous voir, nous serons soit dans une salle au deuxième étage du château, soit au poste de police de la ville. »

Aaron allait entamer un autre point quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Une jeune fille blonde fit son apparition, elle avait les cheveux décoiffés et avait l'air essoufflé. Elle tenait un skate noir contre elle. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt quand elle vit les agents du FBI, mais par la suite fit comme si c'était normal et elle s'adressa à son professeur.

« Désolé monsieur, je me suis levée en retard et j'ai raté mon bus. »

« C'est presque tout les jours ces temps-ci Mademoiselle Lewis. Bon, aller vous asseoir mais faîte un effort pour les prochaines fois. » Dit le professeur d'un ton las.

La jeune fille hocha la tête positivement et se dirigea vers sa place qui était dans le fond mais l'agent David l'interpella avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de rejoindre sa place.

« Attendez une seconde mademoiselle… Lewis. C'est bien ça ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que cet agent lui voulait ?

POV Angélia

Des nouveaux agents ? J'espère qu'ils réussiront, eux. Alors que j'allais vers ma place, près de Chloé, un des agents m'interpella. En me retournant j'aperçois un visage qui me semble vaguement familier. Un collègue de mon père ? Peut être. Il avait travaillé avec tellement de personnes. Mon cœur se sera face aux souvenirs de mon père. J'essayais de garder mon visage calme et détaché. Celui que je porte en permanence.

« Vous ne seriez pas la fille de John Lewis, le meilleur profileur du vingt et unième siècle par hasard ? » demanda prudemment l'agent.

« Euh… oui. C'est moi. Mais mon père est mort il y a deux ans. » Répliquai-je, acide.

« Je vois, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. » dit-il alors que son visage s'éclairait.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois :**

Après la sortie des agents de remplacement et une brève explication du prof qui pouvait se résumé en un « si vous savez quelque chose allez voir le FBI » le cour de philosophie reprit.

Après deux heures de tortures à écouter le prof blablater de Platon et Socrate, la cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent comme si le diable était à leur trousse. En quelque sorte il n'avait pas tord, le diable était dans la même salle qu'eux. Ils ont seulement la chance de ne pas le savoir. La jeune femme sortie de la salle de cours, elle aperçut de loin un jeune homme qui s'approcha d'elle, un ballon de basket sous le bras.

« En parlant du diable » souffla la jeune fille d'un air sombre. Elle se reprit et sourit.

Le jeune homme l'attrapa pars la taille et l'embrassa.

« Salut ma belle, ça va ? »

« Oui. Tu as entraînement ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Ouais. » Il se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille « A ce soir » Il effleura sa joue de ses lèvres et partis.

La jeune fille fut troublée quelques secondes avant de revenir à elle quand une jeune fille rousse lui sauta au coup.

«Yo ! T'es toute rouge ! Jérôme est passé par là » dit-elle en riant.

« Arrêtes Chloé. Bon on y va ? » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« Ah la la. Allez let's go ! » S'exclama Chloé.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cour. Trois heures après et un cours d'allemand plus tard, alors que la jeune femme attendait Chloé qui était à la salle des profs, elle aperçut Jérôme qui sortait de son entraînement avec les membres de l'équipe. Ils étaient très entourés, que des présences féminines. Ces dernières gesticulaient, voulant se montrer sous leur meilleur profil pour ces futures stars de basket.

POV Angélia

La bande de filles qui entouraient les mecs de l'équipe avait toute une réputation de filles faciles. Je savais très bien que la plupart voulaient juste coucher avec Jérôme ou au moins juste se pavaner à son bras. En sortant avec lui, je m'étais mise à dos pas mal de fille. Je tournais la tête vers la salle des profs me demandant ce que foutait Chloé. J'entendis à peine les bruits de talon venir vers moi et s'arrêter.

« Alors Angélia. On s'est encore fait tromper hier ? Tu devrais le larguer. Cela t'évitera une humiliation publique, mais bon tu as l'habitude, non ? A moins que Jérôme te largue avant, ce qu'il risque de faire dans un délais très court » dit la voix, si douce, d'une peste dénommée Nina.

Je me retournais et pu constater le tableau qui se tenait devant moi : une bande de poufs ultra maquillé, minijupe, décolleté plongeant et talons hauts. Comme dit Chloé, trop de pouffe attitude et… on est dans la merde ! Je pris une grande inspiration, se qui n'échappa à Nina.

« Bah alors. Tu vas quand même pas pleuré. Tu trouves pas que t'as déjà assez chialé pour ton cher papa » dit-elle en riant.

Les autres la suivirent. Mon cœur se serra. Pour plusieurs raisons. Le fait qu'elle évoque mon père me brisa le cœur mais la raison la plus dominante de mon mal-être est au fait que Nina ne se rend pas compte du processus qu'elle vient de déclencher. Bien que je n'aimais pas Nina, je ne voulais pas qu'elle endure ce que vingt-six filles avaient déjà vécu. J'entendis Chloé leur dit d'aller se faire foutre et alors que Nina me heurta, je croisais le regard de Jérôme qui avait vu la scène de loin. Son regard dériva vers Nina qui s'éloigna, et il devient sombre, menaçant. Mon dieu, ce regard je l'avais déjà vu des millions de fois, 26 fois pour être plus précise. Je tournais la tête et croisa le regard d'une personne qu'elle avait déjà vu… ah oui l'un des agents du FBI. Son regard était comme celui de mon père, il m'examinait. Je détourne mon regard du sien et sourit à Chloé qui était partie dans un discours « ces poufs, ces pétasses ». Mon cœur rata un battement quand les agents du FBI marchèrent vers nous deux. Mon Dieu.

« Bonjours mesdemoiselles. Excusez-nous mademoiselle White, nous aimerons parler à mademoiselle Lewis, seul » commença un des agents.

Chloé acquiesça et m'informa qu'elle m'attendais à la cafét', me laissant seule avec les 6 agents.

« Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis l'agent David Rossi, j'ai travaillé avec votre père dans une affaire à Baltimore, vous deviez avoir dix ans. » expliqua-t-il.

« Euh non, pas trop. » répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

« Ça ne fait rien. Bon, nous a interrogé tous vos camarades, il ne manquait plus que vous. Qu'avez-vous dit aux agents qui nous précédaient? » Questionna l'agent Rossi.

*Rien* pensais-je. « Euh… et bien… je…je ne connaissais pas trop les victimes. La plupart étaient dans ma classe mais je ne traînais pas avec elles. Désolée je ne vous suis pas trop utile. » Répondis-je, piteusement.

« Non, ça ne fait rien, merci à vous de ne nous accorder du temps. Bonne journée Mademoiselle Lewis » répondit gentiment l'agent dénommé Aaron Hotchner.

« Attendez, je… » Dis-je en m'avançant vers eux alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Mais je me ravisai en les voyant se tourner vers moi, me regardant curieusement. « Non, rien » dis-je en reculant. Ils me regardèrent et finalement continuèrent leur route.

Une « bonne journée ». Aucune ne sera bonne. Je les regardais s'éloigner quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le sortis. Jérôme.

_« Ce soir. 21h. 123 allée des haumes vertes._

_Sous le porche. »_

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Encore une soirée de torture. Je me demande comment j'arrive à me lever tous les matins en ayant ça sur le cœur. Je relève ma tête et croise le regard brûlant de Jérôme. Je me détourne vivement et tombe sur les regards intrigués des agents du FBI. Ma prestation n'était donc pas à leur goût. Ils me fixaient comme si je cachais quelque chose. Je me tourne vers le côté opposé et marche aussi calmement que possible vers la cafétéria, passant devant Jérôme sans le regarder. Mes jambes menaçaient de céder face au poids de ma culpabilité. Qu'aurait dit mon père si il avait été là ? Rien, il aurait tout découvert avant le dixième meurtre. Et moi aussi j'aurais du le voir arriver. Mais comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle.


	5. Chapter 4

OMG, j'ai pris un retard affreux u_u J'étais un peu occupée et je n'avais plus vraiment la motivation pour continuer cette fic, mais maintenant je suis en vacances donc je m'y remet ;D Alors voilà le chapitre 4 et le 5 est en cours d'écriture /o/ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, c'est en les relisant que j'ai retrouvé la motivation pour continuer x) Vos commentaires et compliments m'ont redonné le pep's que j'avais quand j'ai commencé et que je perdais petit à petit. Donc c'est à vous quatre, Miss Sarah90, futur-doc, Lollie Lovegood et YUNeLenna que je dédie ce chapitre en vous remerciant une nouvelle fois :3

Bonne Lecture \o/

**Chapitre Quatre :**

-Commissariat de Charlotte, Salle de Réunion-

« Bon, voilà les nouvelles photos du vingt-sixième meurtre. Comme on peut le constater, aucune ressemblance avec les autres. Ce tueur agit bizarrement. On dirait qu'il agit sur… je ne sais pas trop. » Se lamente Derek.

« Sur un coup de tête » Finit Reid.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Sauf David. Il regardait par la fenêtre, assis sur une chaise. Il semblait ailleurs, bien que son cerveau tourne à plein régime, cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

« Que veux-tu dire, Reid ? » demanda Emily.

« Et bien, on dirait que le temps qu'il y a entre le fait qu'il décide qui il va tuer et le moment ou il tue sa victime est bien mince. La multitude d'armes choisis, les corps laissé sur place. Il n'a le temps que de choisir un lieu et encore, il possède surement une base de donnée qui regroupe les maisons vides, abandonnées ou en construction. Je ne pense pas que l'on a affaire à un méticuleux, plus à un tueur qui laisse ses pulsions le guider. Il sait qu'il aura toujours accès à des lieux lui permettant de commettre ses crimes, alors il ne lui reste plus qu'à choisir qui sera la prochaine. » expliqua Reid, presque intrigué par se comportement.

« Il faudrait savoir qui peut avoir accès à cette base de donnée. » commenta J.J

Alors que Derek pianota sur un des ordinateurs portables afin de se mettre en relation avec Garcia, Aaron porta son regard sur David qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis leur retour du lycée. Il se remémora le trajet en voiture qui avait été plus que silencieux.

« Rossi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Hotchner.

Sur le son de la voix du dirigeant de l'équipe, David se retourna, légèrement en sursaut, comme si l'on venait de le réveiller en plein rêve. Lentement, il se lève et se dirige vers le tableau. Les photos de tous les élèves de la TR3 s'y trouvaient. Il posa son index sur l'une d'entre elles.

« Angélia Lewis » se souvient Reid.

« Exact » répondit Rossi après un court silence. « Je ne sais pas trop... j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait quelque chose qui nous échappe. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué la même chose. » confirma Reid.

« Remarqué quoi ? » questionna Hotchner, intrigué.

Après un bref coup d'oeil entre les deux collègues, se fut au tour de Reid de se lever et d'arpenter la pièce, comme si ses idées se développaient mieux en marchant et d'expliquer.

« Tout dans sa gestuelle indique un comportement nerveux et faible. Elle a peur, mais elle ne peut rien dire, ni rien faire. Elle sait surement quelque chose et ce quelque chose a de l'autorité sur elle. » commença Reid.

« Un professeur, un surveillant... le directeur ? » proposa Emily.

« Non, pas obligatoirement. Cela peut-être une sorte de dépendance, elle ne s'imagine pas vivre sans cette personne qui doit surement régir une bonne partie de sa vie. » expliqua Spencer.

« Cela pourrait être... » commença J.J avant de lever les yeux sur le tableau, cherchant un visage et un nom. « Chloé White ? Elles ont l'air très proches. »

« Non. Les crimes ne peuvent pas avoir été commis par une femme. Les armes choisis sont typiquement masculines, un brin machisme même. » intervient Rossi. « C'est quelqu'un d'autre. » souffla-t-il.

Un silence tomba sur la salle. Tous réfléchissait à ce qu'ils auraient pu manquer. La voix de Garcia rompit le silence.

« Je viens de vous envoyer la liste des personnes ayant accès aux maisons vides, abandonnés et en constructions et ça fait bien une bonne centaine de personnes. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai finis d'éplucher les dossiers de tous les élèves et membres du personnel du lycée. »

« Merci ma belle. » Derek coupa la communication et abaissa l'écran. « Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Angélia chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle sera plus encline à nous parler dans un endroit où elle se sent en sécurité. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'elle sait. » proposa-t-il.

« Bonne idée. Elle devrait être rentrée de l'école à cette heure-là. » approuva Aaron.

POV Angélia

Comme toujours j'avais souris, ris et parlé avec entrain. Tout ceci avait été simulé et feint. Comme toujours. Je regardais Chloé qui me parlait d'un tout nouveau logiciel de filtrage et de récupération de données. Elle ne devinait rien, ne se doutait de rien. En même tant, je préférais éviter de la mêler à ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alors tout naturellement, je l'écartais progressivement de ma vie. Je ne lui raconte plus tout. Je ne lui fais plus jamais part de mes pensées. Et comme toutes les fins d'après-midi, on se salue avant de tourner chacune de notre côté pour rentrer chez nous. Je ne réfléchis même pas. Mes pas me guident tout seul, j'ai déjà tant fais de fois ce chemin que je le connais par cœur. Je n'ai même plus besoin d'y penser, mes pensées sont envahis par autre chose. Une chose bien plus grave, bien plus importante. Une chose qui n'aurait jamais bouffé mon père contrairement à moi. Lui, il aurait vu. Depuis le début, il aurait senti quelque chose. Moi, je n'ai rien vu. Pourtant je suis sa fille, j'ai hérité des mêmes capacités que lui, je le sais très bien. Mais je me suis faite avoir. Persuadée de le connaître alors que je le connaissais pas. Mon père aurait surement honte de moi. Je ne mérite en aucun cas son nom.

Mon regard se porte sur les deux breaks noirs devant ma maison. Qui pouvait bien rendre visite à ma mère ? Bah, je m'en fichais un peu, je devais finir mes devoirs avant ce soir. Car ce soir, je "sors". J'entre, dépose mes clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée et lance un « je suis rentrée. Je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai des devoirs. » et alors que je suis aux premières marches de l'escalier, j'entends la voix de ma mère qui me retient.

« Attend ma chérie, des personnes veulent te parler. » dit-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Mon regard se porte alors sur le salon. Les agents du F.B.I. Je n'avais donc pas été assez convaincante toute à l'heure. J'hésite un instant. Les voir me fait penser à ma faiblesse et surtout à mon père. J'ai la nette impression d'être jugée. Je n'aime pas ça. Je suis jugée en permanence. Je secoue la tête.

« Je suis désolée, mais je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, je suis vraiment occupée et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler. » dis-je de ma petite voix que je trouve si faible.

Je grimpe les marches presque quatre à quatre alors que ma mère tente de me retenir par la parole. Je suis enfin arrivée à un endroit où il ne me voit plus et je m'affaisse contre la rambarde qui fait face à ma chambre. Ma respiration est difficile et je tente de me calmer, en essayant d'écouter ce qu'il se dit en bas.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, elle n'est plus comme avant depuis la mort de son père. » s'excuse ma mère. « Depuis un certain temps, je vois qu'on s'éloigne, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous comprenons. On va attendre un peu avant d'aller la voir. On va juste vous poser quelques questions sur votre fille si ça ne vous dérange pas. » Je crois reconnaître la voix du dirigeant de l'équipe.

« Des questions sur Angélia ? Pourquoi ? » s'interroge ma mère.

Oui. Pourquoi ? Je commence à paniquer et je cogne ma tête contre la rambarde. J'aimerais tellement que tout ça s'arrête, mais si c'est la cas... je ne … je ne le reverrais plus jamais et ils lui feront du mal. Lui qui m'a tant protégé. D'ailleurs, il me le répète. « C'est pour toi que je le fais ». Il la répète sans cesse. Et moi je hoche la tête en regardant la terreur dans les yeux de la fille qu'il s'apprête à tuer. Mes mains tremblent et je cache ma tête dans mes genoux. Je suis contente de ne pas dormir beaucoup. Dès que mes yeux se ferment, je ne vois que ça. Des cauchemars affreux. Je reprend conscience de la réalité quand j'entends une voix forte. Une voix qui se rapproche.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu. On va tenter d'aller lui parler maintenant. » entendis-je.

J'ai tout loupé. Je ne sais pas les questions qu'ils ont posé, ni même ce que ma mère à répondu. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans ma chambre et m'assoit sur la chaise de mon bureau, allumant mon pc portable. J'entends toquer, mais je ne répond pas. Ma porte s'ouvre quand même, je me retourne. Ma mémoire s'enclenche. Les agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss et le docteur Reid. Je me détourne d'eux, me concentrant sur ma page word qui ne comporte que quatre caractères : mon nom, mon prénom et le titre du sujet ''le langage''. Cela fait deux semaines que l'on m'a donné cette dissertation et je n'ai encore rien écrit. Mais j'avais d'autres problèmes encore plus important qu'une dissertation en retard. Quatre agents fédéraux dans ma chambre. Voilà mon nouveau problème. Les autres n'avaient même pas été jusque là, ne comprenant rien. Eux, c'était les meilleurs. C'était des profilers. Tout comme l'était mon père. Tout comme j'aurais aimer l'être. Une voix me sortie de ma torpeur.

« Angélia ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Nous voulons juste te parler. »

Une voix masculine. L'agent Rossi si je ne me trompe pas. Je ne me retourne pas.

« De quoi vous voulez me parler ? » demandais-je.

Je connaissais la réponse, mais je préférais jouer l'autruche. Comme toujours.

Fin POV Angélia.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

-Maison familiale, chambre d'Angélia-

Rossi jeta un regard à Morgan et à Emily, il allait poser les questions et eux, feront attention à ses réactions, ses tics. Il vit Reid qui observait la chambre de la jeune fille méticuleusement, s'arrêtant devant chaque objet. L'agent alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Angélia.

« Tu peux te tourner vers nous, s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il, gentiment et compréhensif.

La jeune fille se retourna lentement, les regardant avec un regard désabusé. On aurait dit une condamnée à mort. Comme si elle savait comment tout cela allait finir. Alors qu'il allait parler ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la parole en première.

« Vous me faîtes penser à mon père... Je me souviens de vous maintenant. Mon père avait été content de travailler avec vous, il disait que vous étiez l'un des meilleurs. »

« Votre père était et restera sans doute le meilleur dans sa profession. C'était un véritable honneur pour moi de travailler avec lui, il nous avait véritablement aidés dans notre enquête. » répondit Rossi en souriant.

Angélia sourit légèrement. Elle le savait bien qu'il était le meilleur, s'il avait été encore vivant, elle le lui aurait sans doute présenté. Et il l'aurait vu. Immédiatement. Il aurait compris ce qui se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange, ce sourire rassurant, cette attitude protectrice. Et il l'aurait éloigné de sa fille. Mais son père n'était plus là et elle était tombée en plein dans la gueule du loup, sans trop comprendre comment tout cela avait commencé. Pourtant la première, la première fille, Sophia Kalish, elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

« Angélia ? … Angélia ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête, posant les yeux sur l'agent Rossi qui la regardait, intrigué. Elle avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation, plongeant dans ses pensées.

« Désolée … je pensais à autre chose. » Allez un petit mensonge pour la route. « Les souvenirs de mon père sont assez douloureux. »

L'agent Prentiss lui lança un sourire compatissant.

« C'est compréhensible. Ta mère nous as dit que vous étiez très proches. Sa mort a du vraiment te faire un choc. Tu sais, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, elle dit que tu es réellement différente depuis un certain temps. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »

La jeune fille remarqua qu'ils la regardaient tous. De nouveau, ils tentaient de remarquer quelque chose dans son comportement. Que cherchaient-ils à prouver ? Elle soupira et tourna la tête, fuyant leurs regards. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de se reprendre. Fichu tic nerveux. Elle s'agaçait toute seule. Elle avait juste envie de leur demander ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser à part un petit copain ultra protecteur, refusant toute marque d'injustice et de méchanceté envers sa petite amie et qui réplique à coups de tronçonneuse, de couteaux de chasse, étripant ainsi toutes les filles qui s'en prennent à elle ? Mise à part aussi qu'il la force à regarder ses actes afin qu'elle comprenne bien la force de l'amour qu'il lui porte, que c'est pour elle et à cause d'elle qu'il fait tout ça. Oui vraiment, elle ne voit vraiment pas ce qui pourrait la tracasser. Elle tourna la tête, posant ses yeux sur le docteur Reid qui regardait sa chambre, s'intéressant à tout ce qui la composait.

« Si vous cherchez dans ma chambre un quelconque lien avec tous ses meurtres Docteur Reid, vous vous trompez d'endroit. » siffla-t-elle.

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, légèrement surpris. L'agent Morgan prit la parole.

« On ne t'accuse de rien Angélia. On sait que tu n'y es pour rien, crois-le. »

« On a juste remarqué que ton attitude semblait bien différente des autres élèves. » rajouta Rossi.

« Si vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs profilers et que vous avez remarqué cela chez moi, alors vous n'auriez pas dû passer à côté. » lâcha Angélia, presque inconsciemment, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Elle réalisa un peu tard ce qu'elle venait de dire et leva les yeux, espérant que son regard ne paraissait pas trop inquiet, vers les agents du FBI.

« Comment ça ? Tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ? » demanda l'agent Rossi.

« Non … je dis juste que vous n'avez pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi pour résoudre votre enquête. Et que si vous êtes aussi compétents qu'on le dit, vous auriez dû remarquer un comportement suspect, au lieu de vous concentrer sur moi. »

Elle allait un peu trop loin qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle s'en fichait. S'ils creusaient un peu plus, peut-être qu'elle lâcherait tout finalement. Pendant une seconde, elle réalisa à quel point ça lui changerait la vie, mais la seconde d'après, elle songea à Jérôme. Elle ne pouvait pas. Qui la protégerait ? Qui l'aimerait ? Elle se sentait horrible chaque soir passant. Pourquoi ? Dès lors que le corps de la jeune fille qui avait été choisi par le jeune homme ne ressemblait à plus rien d'humain, Jérôme lui faisait l'amour, à même l'endroit où il avait torturé et tué une jeune fille qui ne méritait en aucun cas ça, malgré son attitude envers la petite amie du basketteur. Le jeune homme, souvent couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds regardait sa petite amie alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son être, dans un coin, sanglotant et il s'approchait d'elle. Il se mettait à sa hauteur avant de lui caresser doucement la joue et de l'embrasser. La passion qui régnait en lui après chaque meurtre était telle qu'il lui faisait tout oublier le temps d'un moment de plaisir charnel, à quelques pas du cadavre frais de sa victime du soir. Angélia en eut la nausée rien qu'en y repensant. Les agents parurent surpris et l'agent Prentiss s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule, se penchant vers elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille respira un bon coup avant de se relever brusquement, se postant près de la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas s'ils avaient réagis à ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment. Elle soupira intérieurement, son comportement était plus que suspect, elle le savait très bien. Elle décida de fuir cette conversation oppressante.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je voudrais me reposer s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle, le ton de sa voix était légèrement suppliant. Elle voulait vraiment qu'ils la laissent tranquille.

Les agents se regardèrent avant d'opiner de la tête.

« Très bien, repose-toi bien Angélia. On sera au lycée ou au poste de police si jamais tu veux nous voir... Et » Elle vit s'approcher l'agent Rossi, lui tendant un petit carton imprimé. « … Voici ma carte, si jamais... tu as juste envie de parler ou que quelque chose te revient. N'hésite surtout pas. » Ses derniers mots avaient été insistants.

Elle hésita, mais attrapa la carte, hochant la tête avant de tourner le regard vers l'extérieur, par la fenêtre. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, des bruits de pas et la porte se referma. La laissant seul avec ses propres démons. Elle se laissa tomber, glissant contre la fenêtre et s'affala sur le sol. Ce soir, elle allait devoir encore lui faire face. Elle devrait regarder Nina se faire torturer, voir la peur, la terreur dans ses yeux, la supplication de faire quelque chose. Et elle, elle sera paralysée, tremblante dans un coin de la cave de la maison qu'il avait choisi. Elle aurait juste eu à donner l'adresse aux enquêteurs si elle l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Elle regarda les agents qui étaient sortis de la maison les regardants, grimper dans leur break. Ce soir, elle serait seule avec le diable. Finalement sa victime n'était pas que la fille qu'il choisissait chaque soir. Non. Elle mourait un peu plus chaque soir, psychologiquement. Il la tuait à petit feu, s'assurant qu'elle reste avec lui, qu'elle lui soit fidèle. À jamais.


	7. Chapter 6

Et voilà, aujourd'hui j'ai de nouveau été inspiré et donc un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier Lollie Lovegood dont la review m'a fait chaud au coeur, ça me donne encore plus de motivation pour la continuer ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas, je suis contente d'avancer autant, ça me permet de développer un peu mieux la psychologie de mes personnages et pour l'instant, surtout celle d'Angélia.  
Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Les agents du FBI étaient rentrés au poste de police, le trajet avait été silencieux. De retour devant les tableaux couverts des photos des scènes de crimes, des élèves de la classe TR3, aucune photo de suspects. Leurs collègues n'avaient rien et eux n'ont rien non plus pour le moment. Ils discutèrent longuement, jusqu'à la nuit tombée, tentant de combiner leurs pensées pour éclairer un peu ces meurtres, pour tenter d'établir un profil. Mais ils n'avaient que très peu d'éléments pour l'instant. Les agents Morgan et Prentiss avaient décrit leur discussion avec Angélia qui s'était terminée un peu subitement et étrangement. Prentiss se tourna vers Rossi.

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose, elle sait quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Un détail qui nous échappe. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle nous a dit Rossi ? Pour moi, elle a vu quelque chose que nous n'avons pas vu en interrogeant les élèves. »

« Il faudrait observer cette classe je pense. Bien que cette possibilité soit assez effrayante vu leurs âges, le tueur est sans doute parmi les élèves de la TR3. » proposa Rossi. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre. « Je me souviens d'elle quand elle était petite, son père l'avait emmené une fois au bureau. Elle avait à peine dix ans et elle était très intelligente pour son âge, son père m'a parlé d'une mémoire eidétique que les docteurs avaient repérés alors qu'elle avait quatre ans. »

« Une mémoire eidétique ? Comme Reid ? » demanda J.J

Rossi approuva d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre.

« S'il y a bien une personne qui aurait pu remarquer quelque chose, c'est bien elle. Elle possède toutes les capacités de son père, je l'ai revu peu de temps avant sa mort et il avait l'air très fière d'elle. Il m'a tellement parlé d'elle que j'ai l'impression de la connaître malgré le peu de fois où je l'ai vu. » finit-il.

« Bon, on va suivre cette classe dès demain matin. Rossi, Prentiss et Morgan vous assisterez aux cours, observez autant les élèves que leurs professeurs, essayer de repérer le moindre petit signe. Tout est important. J.J essaye de tenir la presse et la télévision à l'écart et Reid je veux que tu te concentre sur les scènes de crime, regarde bien toutes les photos. Et avec la base de données des maisons à vendre, abandonnés ou en construction que Garcia a envoyée, je veux que tu les annote sur un plan et que tu places les maisons où les crimes ont eu lieu. Peut-être qu'on trouvera une sorte de logique dans les choix des maisons. » annonça Aaron. « Maintenant allez dormir un peu, demain et les autres jours seront capital … et vu le peu de temps entre chaque crime, il faut espérer qu'aucun ne se produise cette nuit. Le shérif m'a annoncé qu'il avait augmenté les patrouilles et dès demain on donnera la liste des maisons qui pourraient être le prochain lieu choisi par le tueur aux agents de police. »

Les autres agents approuvèrent et sortirent de la salle. Rossi resta un moment devant les tableaux, comme si ceux-ci allaient se mettre à lui révéler ce qu'il voulait savoir d'un moment à l'autre. Il soupira avant de se décider à rejoindre sa chambre dans l'hôtel où les agents étaient logés.

_- POV Angélia -_

Je suis dans la rue, mes jambes m'ont porté, me faisant avancer, un pas après l'autre, je me retrouve devant une maison typique de banlieue. Les mêmes façades, les mêmes jardins, les mêmes boites aux lettres. Mes pieds me font avancer jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre, hésitante. Je marche encore, avançant dans l'entrée pour me diriger vers une porte sous l'escalier, une porte qui me fait descendre au sous-sol. Un petit couloir et au bout une porte entrouverte. Je ne veux pas avancer, je ne veux pas voir, je ne veux pas entendre. Mais mes pieds décident pour moi, je m'avance vers la porte et la pousse. Si rouge. Si sanglant. Ce spectacle macabre me donne la nausée et je suis obligée de me retenir contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux sont dénués de toute once de vie, seulement la terreur y gît encore. Son corps est totalement déchiqueté, sa gorge tranchée, la bouche ouverte me permet de voir qu'elle n'a plus de langue. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me penche en avant et tombe au sol. La vision est insupportable. Je relève la tête en entendant des pas. Lui. Si beau, si protecteur, si … meurtrier ? Ses mains, son t-shirt, son jean, ses chaussures sont couvertes de sang et de morceaux de chairs me donnant envie de rendre mon dernier repas avalé. Son visage est entaché par des filets de sang qui ont dû surgir lorsqu'il découpait cette pauvre fille comme on égorge un cochon. Je le vois s'avancer vers moi, sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui, si on sort du contexte, mettrait en confiance n'importe qui. Il s'agenouille devant moi, se penchant légèrement et effleure mes lèvres avant de me regarder. Et je sens quelque chose de froid me transpercer, me faisant tressaillir. Je baisse la tête, un couteau transperce mon abdomen. Je relève la tête pour le regarder et alors que j'ouvre la bouche, un filet de sang s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je veux crier, hurler. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Il y est enfin parvenu. Il m'a tué.

Je me réveille brutalement, lâchant un léger cri. Je suis en sueur et ma respiration est saccadée. J'essaye de me calmer, je ferme les yeux et tente de retrouver une respiration correcte. Combien de fois ais-je fais ce cauchemar ? Combien de fois ais-je espéré qu'il se réalise afin que tout cela se termine ? Mais Jérôme ne le fera pas. Jamais. J'ai l'impression d'être une drogue pour lui, l'idée de le quitter ne me traverse même pas l'esprit. Il tuerait sans aucune distinction si jamais courage et la force de le faire m'habite pendant un instant. Mais ça n'arrivera pas non plus. Je n'ai plus de force, je suis comme morte à l'intérieur. Non pas que tout cela ne me touche plus, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai rendu tout ce que contenait mon estomac. Ni même le nombre de fois où je l'ai regardé, terrifiée, terrorisée, dégoûtée. La haine prend des fois la place de l'amour inconditionnel que je lui porte. Ces deux sentiments se ressemblent tellement, la même passion les habite. Je ne sais plus si je l'aime ou si je le hais. Je ne m'imagine pas sans lui, tout comme lui ne peut pas se passer de moi.

Je me pose souvent la même question : « _pourquoi moi ?_ ». Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi moi ? Il y a des filles tellement plus jolies, mignonnes, intéressantes qui auraient pu être à ma place. Je ne comprends pas comment cet amour irrationnel pour moi a pu surgir en lui et comment cela a pu développer chez lui … ça. Ce comportement, ce désir de tuer quiconque me fait le moindre mal, que cela soit des insultes, des bousculades ou juste un manque de respect. Lorsque je me rends en cours, je prie pour que personne ne me remarque, pour qu'aucune fille ne vienne me chercher des ennuis. Elles sont toutes jalouses malheureusement, même si leur nombre diminue en vue des meurtres, il y en aura toujours. Elles tournent autour de Jérôme et je suis entre elles et lui. Elles me pensent fragile, elles ont raison, mais elles ne pourront jamais avoir ma place. Dommage. Ou pas.

Le vibreur de mon portable me fait sursauter. Je le regarde, hésitant à regarder ce message que je redoute autant que le premier. Je prends une inspiration, tentant de me donner du courage et j'attrape mon téléphone. Jérôme. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

« _J'y suis, accompagné._

_Viens. Je te veux._ »

Je ferme les yeux, soupirant de désespoir. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier. Je ne savais pas pour qui le monde était si injuste. Pour Nina qui allait mourir ce soir et qui serait la vingt-septième personne à mourir de la façon la plus atroce qui soit ? Ou pour moi, qui serait obligée d'assister à sa mise à mort ? Elle ne se doute de rien, moi je sais déjà ce qui va se passer. Il fallait que je me lève. Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de prendre une douche ou de changer de vêtement, ces derniers seront bientôt couvert du sang de la jeune fille et ma peau sera de nouveau couverte par une fine pellicule de sueur, autant à cause de la peur que par le plaisir que m'apportera Jérôme une fois sa colère contre Nina calmée. Rien que d'y penser, cela me fit frissonner. Je me sentais horrible, horrible de me laisser faire de la sorte, de le laisser me faire l'amour juste après, couvert de sang. Cela me tétanisait, mais il suffisait qu'il croise mon regard pour que je me sente en sécurité et en confiance, que ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes avant de glisser sur mon cou pour que j'oublie l'endroit où nous sommes, pour que j'oublie pendant un moment ce qu'il venait de faire sous mes yeux. Mais une fois que le plaisir disparaissait, je ne pouvais que me repasser la scène encore et encore. Je le haïssais de me faire subir ça. Je ne dormais presque plus et le lendemain j'étais épuisée et fébrile. Lui jamais. Ce qu'il faisait ne l'empêchait pas de dormir, contrairement à moi. Une autre vibration émanant de mon portable me refit sursauter.

« _Je la hais, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre plus longtemps._

_J'ai envie de toi, viens bébé._ »

Je déglutis. Toute petite amie serait heureuse de voir la deuxième phrase dans un texto de leur petit ami, j'avais le droit à un bonus, dommage pour moi. Nina allait souffrir encore plus que les autres, je connaissais Jérôme malgré tout. Il attendait toujours que je vienne avant de commencer, il voulait que la fille voie à quel point il m'aimait. Drôle de façon d'aimer. Je le sentais encore plus énervé, furieux. Bien que je ne fus pas du tout pressée d'y aller, je réussis à sortir de mon lit où je m'étais allongée dans la soirée pour me reposer. J'attrape mon sac, des vêtements de rechange. Ma mère m'avait déjà demandé si je mangeais mes vêtements vu que je jetais ceux tâchés par le sang des victimes de mon petit ami. Même lavés, je ne pourrais pas les reporter. Je descendis silencieusement les escaliers et fit de même pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et la refermer. Ma mère prenait des somnifères depuis la mort de mon père, mais je me méfiais toujours.

La fraîcheur de la nuit me fait frissonner et je ne pus constater que mon cauchemar prend forme. Je suis dans la rue et je marche en direction de l'adresse qu'il m'avait indiqué un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mes pieds avancent tout seul alors que je n'avais envie que d'une chose, partir en courant de cette ville. M'éloigner de cette vie. De lui. Mais j'avais aussi envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Quand on dit que les femmes sont compliquées et contradictoires, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Je laisse donc mes jambes me porter et ainsi je laisse mon cauchemar continuer. La maison sera bientôt en vue.

_- Fin POV Angélia - _


End file.
